


Break

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Last Remnant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Rush's world shattered at Riku's betrayal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

The storm was fierce, sudden-- looking at it through a window didn't truly encompass the way the trees were lashed sideways by the wind, didn't give a proper appreciation of the way the rain drove down and instantly soaked through clothing and skin alike. Without warning, the first edge of it had swept in and found their village unprepared, left them to frantically board their windows and pull in boats before holing up indoors to wait it out.

Rush ran through it anyway, calling out as loud as he could even though he could barely hear himself over the roar of the sky. There was something wrong, something _very_ wrong, he could feel it. Something menacing in the swirl of clouds overhead, and he was terrified that it had all too much to do with the fact that he'd found Irina's bed empty and her shoes gone from the mat beside the door.

"_Irina!_" he screamed into the storm, and the storm howled back.

He lost track of the village the moment he stepped outside the gates, the familiar shapes of buildings swallowed by sheets of rain and twists of shadow. It was only the roar of the surf that kept him from stumbling right over the edge of the cliffs; through the mist and darkness he just barely saw the white ridges of waves rising and crashing against the shore below. The sound of it was audible even through the storm, though, rumbling up through the ground itself.

In the wake of a lightning flash, Rush saw the outline of a body standing tall against the wind, anchored at the very edge of the cliffs, staring out to sea. He started in that direction, staggering under the weight of the rain, and in the flashes that followed he saw the figure start to turn as if to face him, saw the shape of it resolve into familiar features.

Riku finished turning and met his eyes. Their neighbor's pale hair was plastered to his skull, his clothes were just as soaked through as Rush's. Under one arm, he held Irina's limp body.

Rush shouted, wordlessly, anger giving him the energy to lunge forward the last few paces. Riku only smirked, and gave an exaggerated shrug as Rush came closer.

Rush reached out.

Riku raised his hand.

And Rush's vision went green as something big and dark ripped through the sky on burning wings and took them both away.


End file.
